


So, Soulmates Huh?

by TheSpaminator



Series: Femslash Soulmate prompt AU [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Basically you get a telepathic link to your soulmate after meeting them, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, From the fratfuck, Kara saves Lena, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Prompt Fic, Soulmates, Supergay, Telepathic Bond, it's hilarious and so much fun to write, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: Lena keeps getting hit on by eye roll inducing dudes at the bar. Kara steps in to save her only to find herself gobsmacked by a soulmate bond in the form of a rather telling thought from Lena.The one where you form a telepathic/empathetic link until/after you find them. Fromthis postFind me on the internet:Twitter,Tumblr





	So, Soulmates Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new thing I'm doing now I guess. Soulmate AU challenge for myself! I am going to attempt to write a oneshot for a wlw ship everyday for the next week. If that goes well, I'll extend it. So send me prompts on my [Tumblr](http://www.thespaminator.tumblr.com)
> 
> *** It's important to note, Lena's thoughts are in italics and Kara's are in bold. ***
> 
> I really want to get back into my writing so this is how I've chosen to do it. I hope you all enjoy it!

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing loudly in annoyance. The man standing next to her at the bar was the third that night to approach and try to chat her up. He was not only unsuccessful, but also far more cringeworthy than the previous two. She wasn’t sure how that was even possible, but alas. There she was, on her fourth drink already because at the appearance of each man she had downed the one in front of her.

 

She wasn’t sure of the name of the new one, all she had the wherewithal to remember was it started with an M and he was the definition of frat boy. Suffice to say, his offensive pickup lines and leering gaze were not as charming as he seemed to think they were.

 

Picking up her glass of scotch, she took a gulp of the burning liquid as an avoidance tactic. She couldn’t speak when drinking, after all. Not that he seemed to care, he just sidled closer and continued talking as though his voice was the most important in the room. Lena absentmindedly wondered if he knew she was rich and influential enough to ruin him if she so chose.

 

Altogether too quickly, she finished her drink. Noticing this, the man decided to buy her next one and he moved just enough down the bar to flag down a bartender while proclaiming to Lena that ‘a pretty mouth like that shouldn’t be wasted by leaving it empty’. She nearly vomited all over his starched polo, almost wishing she had the ability to conjure vomit on command so she could banish his presence and ruin his night all in one go. Alas, the universe isn’t that kind.

 

The universe was a funny thing though. As almost immediately after her last thought, the tiny space between her and the man was filled by a lithe body wrapped in a sleek silver dress. The girl was blonde, adorable black glasses perched on her nose somehow managing to not shatter her alluring visage. She grinned at Lena and opened her mouth to speak just as Lena had another thought.

 

_Dear god, if the people hitting on me all night had looked like her I definitely wouldn’t have turned down their propositions. Shit, I might have been the one doing the propositioning._

 

Sputtering, the blonde didn’t even manage one word before she was coughing. Her cheeks and chest were flushed, an unadorned hand coming up to fiddle with her glasses as she stared hard at the surface of the bar top.

 

Lena was confused, and her brow wrinkled as she watched the woman. Her brow twitched as she watched the woman grab the bar top with both hands and hold on as though she might fall without the support. While the blonde closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, Lena’s eyebrows shot high in surprise when she finally found her words. Kind of.

 

**Oh my god, pull it together Kara. You only heard her thoughts, it’s fine. This is fine. Doesn’t mean she’s your soulmate, right? Except it totally does, holy shit. Okay, calm down. You’re fine. Everything. Is. Fine. Open your eyes. You can do it. Just open your eyes and look at her. Say something smooth, you can be smooth. You can totally be smooth. Oh man, how am I supposed to look at her when she was just devouring me with her thoughts!? I mean I’m not mad, that was really hot. But talking is hard enough in front of a beautiful woman, but it’s even harder when you know she’s your soulmate and also when you’re aroused. This is inconvenient, why did we have to meet in public. Oh crap, you’ve been quiet too long. Oh no. Oh. No. Did she hear all of that? Was the first thing she heard from me the patented Kara Danvers nervous ramble? Geez, Alex will never let me live it down when she hears about it.**

 

The blonde’s eyes shot open and nervously darted over to catch Lena’s gaze. The raven haired woman was sitting with a hand over her mouth to hide her smile and the cascade of giggles doing their best to escape. Her eyes shone with amusement and warmth.

 

_Oh my god she’s adorable. How did that make her even more attractive? Lena Luthor you useless lesbian, SPEAK!_

 

She managed to pull herself together, clearing her throat and moving her hand from her mouth to grasp one of the blonde’s distractingly firm biceps. “So, soulmates huh?” Her crooked grin was out in full force, encouraging a brilliant smile on Kara’s face.

 

Before she could respond however, the man from before had returned so to speak, this time standing to Lena’s side as he had moved around Kara. One of his arms reached between them, breaking her hold on Kara’s arm to place Lena’s new drink (which she would decidedly not be drinking thanks to her top notch self preservation skills) before her. He grinned cockily at Lena before doing the same to Kara. God, he had no shame.

 

Kara’s expression had shifted, she now sported an impressive frown. Her eyes squinted at the man talking to her and her jaw tightened.

 

**Wow, okay. This is worse than I thought when I was just watching this train wreck from a distance.**

 

Lena’s lips twitched but she bit them to stifle the smile. Kara moved her gaze to meet Lena’s and she scrunched her nose in dissatisfaction. She looked to the man once again.

 

**You know, I have heard of faces that looked like they were meant to be punched but I always just thought it was a poetic embellishment of dislike. I was wrong, I feel like my fist was made to punch this face which was made to be punched. By me. This face was made to be punched by me.**

 

She couldn’t handle it anymore, Lena’s laughter spilled out of her lips in a deluge of unstoppable force. Kara’s pleased expression was proof of her intent and the blonde wiggled her eyebrows at Lena endearingly. The raven haired woman stood and reached a hand passed the now annoyed man child and grasped Kara’s warmly, pulling her behind her as they left the bar together, the man’s affronted words shouted in vain.

 

Looking into those ice blue eyes as they walked down the sidewalk together hand in hand, Lena quirked a brow.

 

“I don’t know what your plan was when you came up to the bar but whatever it was, what happened was better.” She shifted slightly, nudging her shoulder into the broad and slightly taller one next to her.

 

Kara giggled, looking down as she fixed her glasses again. “Well Lena, I can’t argue with you there.”

 

Their walk slowed to more of a meander, hands still tightly clasped. Intrigued and shy glances were shared before they giggled and stopped their feet to face each other properly.

 

Lena arched a brow playfully, lifting her chin to regard the woman better.

 

_Now, since we’ve established our connection and mutual attraction, I move for us to return to your ramble. Which was adorable by the way._

 

Kara blushed and lifted her shoulders a little in a shrug.

 

_I seem to recall something about finding my thoughts hot and being aroused?_

 

A devilish gleam was present in Lena’s jade eyes and she bit her lower lip suggestively.

 

The blonde’s eyes rose and her head tilted, blue eyes regarding Lena anew. There was a heat in them which wasn’t present before. A slow smile spread across her lips.

 

**I concur. I move for our next..... move- Crap that wasn’t as smooth as I wanted it to be. Oh no, you’re ruining it. Reign it in Kara.**

 

Lena chuckled breathlessly, entirely endeared by the messy thoughts of the woman before her who now wore a determined expression as she peered closely at the raven haired woman.

 

**Okay. I move for our next action- Nice, that was much better. Shit you’re doing it again. I move for our next action to be- Oh geez I can’t think of the word. Why am I like this. You know what, fuck it.**

 

Laughing freely, Lena found herself being pulled closer by her hips and her laughter stuttered to a halt when Kara brought their lips close enough to graze, but nothing more.

 

_God she is so sexy._

 

Closing the gap fully and meeting pink lips with her red, Lena lifted her arms to rest over strong shoulders. She hummed in satisfaction, the soft press of lips against hers neither too forceful or too tentative. They were just right. Kara breathed a quiet moan which was barely heard by the woman in her arms and deepened the kiss, abandoning all reserve.

 

As they embraced on the sidewalk in the late evening hours, both women surrendered their thoughts to the other, neither holding any regret or bitterness for their newfound lack of privacy and instead revelling in the immediate sense of belonging.

 

It wouldn’t be long until they found themselves in one of their beds, and well. Suffice it to say that telegraphing your thoughts to your partner lended itself to the best sex of your entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> [Send prompts to my tumblr ask box here](http://thespaminator.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Please tell me what you thought! Feed me with words please. =] I find myself far more motivated to write when I get feedback.
> 
> Love you my little pterodactyls,  
> Almighty Mama Dinosaur (aka Sam)


End file.
